


Alastor's Game

by CatPeasant106



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is the king of assholes, Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Touch, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Repressed Memories, Sadism, Shapeshifting, Slow Dancing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: When Alastor becomes a part of the Happy Hotel staff, Vaggie and Angel distrust him and are determined to protect the hotel - and Charlie. But Alastor isn't going to let meddle in his game. Looks like these two are gonna have to be on their toes if they wanna keep the Radio Demon from breaking them.





	1. The Game Is Set

The six demons went back into the Happy Hotel or as Alastor called it the Hazbin Hotel. Husk went back to the bar to get some more cheap booze. Niffty continued cleaning up the hotel to make it look more presentable. She had one big red eye with a hint of yellow. Her hair was bright red with one bright yellow bang. She had a pale complexion, a long, skinny neck, yellow teeth, and two little red dots on the end of her lips. She had a red and yellow handkerchief around her neck with red and yellow polka dots with a white dress with what looked to be red paint splatters, a red skirt with yellow paint splatters. Lastly, she had long skinny legs and arms that were a dark maroon color. 

Husk sat behind the bar and took a bottle of beer from the drinks counter. He had grey and white fur with two pointy ears with pink hearts inside of them. His black fangs stuck out his mouth, he had a frown on his face. He wore a black top hat with a red band with a red bow tie. He had bright red wings and cartoonishly large red eyebrows. He had dark yellow eyes and yellow teeth. He had a long tail with a bright red feather and dark red feather with white tips at the very end of the tail. He had large red wings that matched his tail, the only difference being red and white spades, hearts, and clovers patterned all over them. He had black and white paws. 

Alastor immediately pulled Charlie aside to discuss their plans for the hotel, turning her back away from Vaggie and Angel. He had bright red eyes with black pupils and crimson red eyelids with a red monocle on his left eye. He had bright golden teeth and red and black tufts of fur with small brown antlers. His skin was a pale grey. He had a black bow tie with a red knot in the middle. He had a carmen red suit as well as red flaps with an imperial red dress shirt underneath it. He wore black dress shoes and dark red dress pants. 

Charlie had long blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail. She had bright yellow eyes and black pupils with black eyelashes. She has bright white skin and red blush on the tops of her lips. She was a thin woman who wore a red suit with a white dress shirt and a black bow tie and black flaps. She had black pants and black and white dress shoes. 

Vaggie sat on the pink couch, glaring at his back, before taking out a pocket knife from her skirt pocket and twirling the handle between her fingers. Vaggie had lengthy white hair with pink tips and a big pink bow atop her head. She had a pink eye along with a large black pupil and a pair of large black eyelashes. Her other eye was replaced dark pink X that will glow red when she is angry. She had light purple skin and thin black eyebrows. She wore a white dress with light purple crosses and a light purple belt. She had navy blue gloves and two mismatching stockings. Her left one is a bright purple and her left has purple and pink stripes. 

Despite Alastor's back being turned, she could feel his eyes on her. She could only imagine what he was thinking right now. She prayed to Satan that he wouldn't hurt Charlie. She was so distracted she didn't notice Alastor's shadow creeping up behind her. Before she knew it the creature swiped the knife from her. 

"Hey! What the hell?!" Vaggie yelled. 

The shadow slithered back to Alastor, handing him the knife before disappearing. Alastor turned to her, looking at the knife with interest. 

"You really shouldn't be carrying this around, my dear." He tsked. "You could hurt someone if you don't know how to use it." He hissed venomously before slipping the knife into his dress shirt pocket. 

Vaggie stood up from the chair, her cross gleaming red. Charlie quickly stepped in. 

"Vaggie is very good with knives. But on the other hand, the residents might be less willing to change if they see one of the staff members with a knife…”

“Exactly!” Alastor’s grin widened as he took out the knife. Before Vaggie or Charlie could figure out what he was going to do, his hand lit up and a fiery flame engulfed the knife. The next thing Vaggie knew her pocket knife was gone. She could feel her heart sink. 

“How dare you!” Vaggie screeched, lunging at him. 

Alastor’s body split in half just as Vaggie threw herself at him. She yelped, falling face-first onto the floor. 

“Damn. Tough luck.” Husk murmured before chugging down a bottle of scotch. 

Niffty covered in her mouth, surprised rushing over to Vaggie. Charlie did the same. 

“Vaggie, are you alright?” Charlie asked, pulling Vaggie up. 

“I’m fine,” she said, turning back to Alastor, “No thanks to him.” 

Niffty smiled. “Oh, good!” She giggled like a small child and went back to fixing up the hotel. 

Alastor’s body put itself back together before he vanished. Vaggie growled like a wolf, scanning the room in search of the deer demon. Her search was halted when she felt a furry, clawed hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find him looking down at her and Charlie. 

“Alastor,” Charlie started nervously. He craned his neck, staring her right in the face with that same horrifying smile of his. “You didn’t have to burn her knife. I could have just asked to put it away somewhere.” She gulped, putting on a serious face to make her point despite her fear. “That was rude and unnecessary. I think you should apologize.” 

“No, it’s okay, Charlie,” Vaggie said. 

Alastor looked at her. Charlie did the same with sad eyes. 

“Vaggie, it’s not okay. He needs-” 

“No, he doesn’t. I...I’m going to make sure all the rooms are tidy.” She walked off, Alastor releasing her from his grip. “I’ll see you later.” 

She left the room, dejectedly. 

Charlie sighed sadly. Alastor patted her on the head, his smile dying down. 

“It’ll be okay. She has plenty of other weapons!” Alastor said, waving his hand carelessly. He stepped in front of her, taking her hand and pulling her towards a family picture on the wall. “I have had this fantastic idea!”

Vaggie could hear their words fading away as she walked up the brown wooden stairs. She hugged herself. God, she hated him. She wished that he hadn’t shown up on their doorstep. She wished he would go bother somebody else. That way she wouldn’t have had the displeasure of meeting him. That way he wouldn’t have been working there. That way he wouldn’t have taken away Charlie. 

Once she got up the stairs, she entered the first room she saw, shutting the door behind. She was about to cry when she heard someone crunching on something. She looked up and found Angel sitting on top of a dresser with a bag of chips in one hand, and a fistful of chips in the other. Angel Dust was a thin, fluffy, white anthropomorphic spider man. He had one pink eye with a black pupil and one brown eye with a pink pupil. He had white teeth and one gold tooth. Angel wore a pink and white striped suit with a pink bow and long black boot and dark pink gloves on almost every leg besides two of them which was where his boots were. He had pink polka dots all over his face and large white tufts that stuck out of his suit. Nobody questioned it considering all the other weird looking demons in Hell. Angel stuffed the chips into his mouth before swallowing them and loudly burping. Vaggie groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. 

“Angel, what are you doing?” She asked the spider demon. 

He looked down at her with a small smirk on his face. “I’m eatin’ chips. What are ya doing here?” He said, pulling out more chips from the bag and tossing them into his mouth. One of Alastor’s shadows crept away from Alastor and listened from behind the hotel room’s door. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “I came to tidy up which is going to be more difficult, thanks to you. You’re going to get crumbs on the floor!” 

Angel shrugged. “That girl Nifty seems to like cleaning. She can do it.” 

“Whatever. I don’t want to argue with you.” She said going over to the bed and sitting down at the foot of it. She rested her face in her hands. 

“That doesn’t look like tidying up. What are you doing here?” 

“None of your business.” 

Angel frowned, setting his chips down and climbing down from the white-painted dresser. He sat beside her, looking at her. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“Nothing. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Considering you came into a random room to sulk, I highly doubt that.” 

She stared down at the floor. “Fine. It’s about Alastor...And Charlie.” 

“What about ‘em?” 

“There’s no way Alastor actually wants to help! He’s using Charlie, I know he is!” She said, taking her hands off her face and slamming her fist into the blanket. 

“Well, he did say something about this being some sort of ‘game’. So, he’s probably up to something.” 

“Asshole burned my pocket knife! And Charlie only asked him to apologize for it.” 

“Bitch did what?” 

“Burnt my knife with his weird demon magic.” 

“That is Grade A assholery. At least you have other weapons to kick his ass with.” 

“Not if he decides to burn those too! I get that Charlie doesn’t want weapons around so that it will be easier to redeem patients, but I could have just locked them away! He didn’t have to burn my knife!” 

“I agree. I would be pissed if he destroyed one of my guns, but there’s not anything we can do about it now.” He said, placing a hand on her back. 

Vaggie breathed slowly. “What do we do then? We can’t let him hurt the hotel or Charlie. But so far he hasn’t done anything that can warrant us kicking him out. Not that he’d let us anyway.” 

“He may not have done anything yet, but if he does he’ll do whatever it takes to stop him.” 

Vaggie smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Of course! I care about you, ya freak!” He said, rubbing her head. 

“You’re such an asshole!” She laughed, playfully pushing him away. 

Angel giggled, pushing her back. This went on for about a minute before Angel said something. 

“Wanna lie on the bed at stare at nothing?” 

“Um, I guess?” 

“Cool, let me get my chips.” 

Vaggie pulled out her white earbuds and her phone. She turned it on and picked some random songs to listen to. She put the earbuds in her ears and closed her eyes. Angel came back with chips and happily munched. 

The bed had a red blanket, white sheets, and a white pillow. The carpet was brown as were the walls and the ceiling. There was a light switch beside the door and a window on the right wall, looking out into an apartment building. Not the best view, but it was better than nothing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling the pair. 

“Vaggie, are you in there?” Came Charlie’s voice. 

Vaggie took out her earbuds. “Yeah, I’m in here. Come in.” 

Charlie opened the door. Alastor stood beside by now his shadow had vanished again. Angel continued to eat his chips, glaring at Alastor. 

“Angel, you can’t eat the other guests’ rooms!” Charlie cried. “You’re getting crumbs all over the bed!” 

Alastor chuckled. “Don’t worry, Charlie. Nifty can take care of it.” He turned to the hallway. “Nifty, dear! Can you clean up the crumbs in this room, please?” 

Nifty suddenly appeared behind them, saluting Alastor. “On it!” She grinned. 

She rushed into the room with a broom and a dustpan. She hopped onto the bed and swept the crumbs into the dustpan. She brushed the crumbs of Angel’s stomach and sweep them away. She then went to the dresser cleaning the crumbs off of the room. 

“I’ll find a trash can to throw this out!” Nifty ran out of the room, waving her friends goodbye. 

“Isn’t she a doll?” Alastor hummed. 

“She is friendly,” Charlie said. 

“So, why are you here?” Vaggie asked, sitting up. 

“I wanted to check up on you and Alastor insisted on coming along.” 

“Oh, well I’m alright. But thanks.” Vaggie said smiling warmly at Charlie. 

Charlie smiled back at her. Alastor cleared his throat. All three of the other demons looked at him. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to have a little chat with Vaggie and Angel.” He said. 

Angel sat up and turned to Vaggie, they looked at each other. They both knew this couldn’t be good. 

“Um, sure.” She looked back at Angel and Vaggie. “Bye guys!” 

She left the room and Alastor gently shut the door behind her, his eyes resting on the pair. They glared daggers at him, crossing their arms. 

He strolled over to them, his cane appeared in his hand. They stood their ground, refusing to let him intimidate them. 

“I heard your conversation, my dears and I thought we should have a conversation of our own.” 

He was only a few feet away from them now. He leaned on his cane, smiling cruelly. 

“It seems you aren’t fond of me which is understandable considering my reputation.” 

“Your ‘reputation’? You’re a sadistic murderer! We both know you’re gonna screw us over!” Vaggie yelled, standing up from the bed and getting in his face. 

He chuckled darkly. “Oh, I am quite aware. I am quite proud of it, you should know! But let’s get to the point.” He tilted his head and static screeched around him. His pupils changed into radio dials. Angel and Vaggie covered their ears. Alastor stood there, motionless. His voice lowered to an angry whisper that was barely audible. “This is my game. And you’ll play along whether you like it or not. You don’t have a choice.” 

“AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS ‘GAME’?!” Angel screamed through the static. 

Alastor perked up, his voice becoming louder and expressive. The static was gone. And Alastor’s eyes were back to their bright red color. He took Vaggie’s right hand and Angel’s left, pulling them in dance. He spun them around him. “Why it’s a game of survival!” Vaggie struggled to escape, but Alastor wasn’t letting her get away. Angel glared at him, refusing to let his attraction overcome him. Vaggie gritted her teeth in anger. “It’s all about drama, despair, and of course, death! Hahahaha! With a few...Happy moments here and there since otherwise that might turn readers away and I can’t have that!” 

“Readers?” Vaggie and Angel questioned in unison. 

“Why, of course! Who else would be reading this fanfiction?” He said. 

This guy was a total nutcase. He spun them around a few more times before wrapping his arms around them, pulling them close. Vaggie wanted to slap that smile off of his face. 

“Now, do you understand?” He asked calmly. 

“Not the whole ‘fanfiction’ thing, but this game kinda makes sense. But I do have a few questions-” Angel said. 

“Great!” Alastor let go of them. “Goodbye!” He opened the door and left the two alone again. 

“Dammit. Welp, guess we gotta play this stupid game. It would be nice to know the hell we’re supposed to do! But I guess he’s gonna be a dick about it.” 

“I have to kill him. I need to kill him. How do I kill him? HOW do I kill him?!” Vaggie ripped out her hair in frustration. “He doesn’t care about the hotel, he only cares about his stupid game! We have to tell Charlie!” 

“Agreed!” Angel searched for his chips to find them on the floor, most of the chips fell out of the bag. 

Angel moaned in annoyance, picking up the chip bag and eating the few chips that were left. Vaggie walked through the now opened door and stormed downstairs, Angel following behind her. She saw Charlie sitting on the couch...Talking to Alastor. She clenched her fists, rage boiling inside of her again. Angel gently put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, we got this. Nothing’s going to happen to Charlie or the hotel. We won’t let it!” Angel said. 

Vaggie’s calmed down, feeling determined rather than angry. They went over to Charlie, refusing to acknowledge Alastor. 

“Oh, hey guys!” Charlie said happily. 

“Hey, Charlie,” Angel replied. 

“Can we talk to you-” Vaggie said. 

“Alone,” Angel added, cutting Vaggie off. 

“Of course!” Charlie turned back to Alastor. “You okay sitting here by yourself?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind at all!” He snapped his fingers and a book appeared beside him. “I do need to catch up on some reading!” 

“Cool!” Charlie grinned before going with her friends outside of the hotel. 

Vaggie closed the doors, looking in to make sure Alastor wasn’t looking in their direction when he wasn’t she faced Charlie. 

“Alastor doesn’t want to help us.” 

“What? But he would. I mean he did say it out of boredom, but he’s been coming up with ideas and everything! He suggested that we hold dances every Saturday night to liven the mood!” 

“This is just a game to him. He told us himself.” Angel told her. 

“Charlie,” Vaggie said, holding Charlie’s hands in her own. “He wants to kill us just like the others. We’re entertainment to him. He doesn’t care about you or this hotel.” 

Charlie looked in Vaggie’s eyes. “Maybe this is some game, but I think he could still help the hotel!” Charlie squeezed Vaggie’s hand. “Inside every demon is a rainbow. Even him.” 

“But Charlie-” 

“Trust me, please. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I can reform him. Just give me a chance.” 

“But what if he hurts you?” 

“He won’t. I can take care of myself. And if I can’t, you’ll come to my aid like you always have.” 

Charlie gently caressed her girlfriend’s cheek. Vaggie smiled a little. They hugged Angel joining in much to Vaggie’s annoyance. 

Back inside, Alastor hummed as he read. He turned to a page with instructions on how to successfully invade a demon’s dreams. He smirked to himself. This was going to be fun. 


	2. His Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Alastor are planning a little party to celebrate the beginning of the hotel becoming a reality. But with Alastor giving Vaggie and Angel nightmares and manipulating Vaggie, the ball may not be as fun as Charlie hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: While I do ship Alastor and Vaggie, I do not support their relationship in this fanfic. The way Alastor treats Vaggie is not the least bit okay! He is a manipulative bastard and I do not condone his behavior! I repeat I don't condone his behavior! If their relationship in this story is too uncomfortable for you to read, I completely understand. Thank you for reading this disclaimer and I hope you have a good day or night!

Vaggie and Charlie lay in their bed, Charlie was out cold while Vaggie was wide awake. They had decided to stay at the hotel with Angel since Charlie decided to not go home so she could prove to her father that she was serious about the hotel and Vaggie wanted to support her as much as she could. Besides, Vaggie didn't like sleeping alone, not that she could sleep, whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was Alastor's shit-eating smile. "This is my game. And you’ll play along whether you like it or not." Those words irritated the hell out of her. How could Charlie be okay with taking this asshole's crap? 

She stood up from the bed, careful not to wake Charlie. She decided that some fresh air might clear her head. She crept out of the bedroom and turned to go down the stairs out the front door when she saw Alastor standing there, looking away from her. She didn't want to run into to him so she went the other way and headed up the winding stairs at the very end of the hallway leading to the roof. She quietly went up to the roof, unaware that Alastor was following close behind her. When Vaggie reached the rooftop, she put in her earbuds and played a folk song downloaded on her phone. She smiled contently as it played, she went over to the end of the roof and took a seat. 

Alastor was at the roof entrance, smiling down at Vaggie. Oh, how easy it would be to push her off the roof. One little push and Vaggie would no longer be able to meddle with Charlie. As tempting as it was that would be quite a boring death. It also was much too early to kill her, besides it would be much more fun to break her before giving her a slow painful death. He casually walked over to her, pulled out one her earbuds and whispered in her ear. 

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" 

She growled. "What do you want?" 

"I just thought I'd check on you." 

She stood up and turned to him. "Yeah, right. " 

She gasped as she slipped and almost fell off the roof only for Alastor to take her hand so she wouldn't fall to her death. He snickered. 

"You really should be more careful, Vaggie. We wouldn't want you to die so soon." He grinned sadistically. 

He took a step backward and pulled her up. He hummed, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. He tried to pull away but he wasn't letting her go. 

"I bet if it was Charlie holding your hand you'd love every moment of it. You two are quite adorable together if you weren't such a rude little thing, I wouldn't be so bothered by it." He held her hand for a few more moments before finally letting go. 

She glared at him. "Why did you come up here?" 

"I was curious as you why you were out of bed. So, why are you awake?" 

Vaggie didn't want to give him the satisfaction of giving him an honest answer so she lied. "I wasn't tired so I came up here." 

Alastor's grin widened. He knew she was lying to him but he didn't push her any further. Vaggie walked past him toward the exit. 

"Sweet dreams, Vaggie darling." 

She groaned in displeasure as she went down the stairs and back to her room. She crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself in a pitch-black void. 

"Charlie! Angel!" She called into the darkness. 

She received no reply. Something was wrong. She hesitantly wandered around in the dark, space. She searched her pockets for her phone only to find that it wasn't there. This wasn't good. 

"You're never fully dressed without a smile." Alastor's voice said from all directions. 

She halted, searching for the source of his voice. She clenched her hands into fists. 

"Where are you antler-dick?" 

"What a crude name! Why, must you insult me? I have never said anything of the sort to you. I'd say I have been pretty polite." 

"Polite?! You brought me into your sick game and destroyed my knife!" 

"I only wanted to do what was best for the hotel." 

"Liar! You only wanted to piss me off! That's all you ever do to me!" 

"Now, that's not true. I saved your life. It would nice to get a thank you from you, but I doubt you will." 

"You got that right!" 

"Well, you should at least bit grateful after all," his loud, cheery voice lowered to a harsh whisper, "**not everyone is so lucky.**"

A spotlight appeared above her few feet away. Angel was on his knees, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He clenched his stomach, he was coughing up blood. She ran over to him, her eyes filled with shock.

“Angel, what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know. Something...Something is crawling inside of me, eating my lungs. It hurts!” He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. “Make it stop, Vaggie! Make it stop damn you!”

“I don’t know how! Stop shaking me!” She pushed him away from her.

“Vaggie, you don’t hate, do you? I mean something to you right?”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Of course I love you, moron. I swear if I knew how to help you, I would.”

She held him tightly, tears streaming down her face to the ground. She didn’t want him to die. Sure, he would be a jerk, but he didn’t deserve to die! Alastor must have done this. She didn’t know how, but he must have! If Angel died, she'd kill the bastard. She’d make him pay for hurting away her frenemy.

“Thanks, Vaggie. I hope Charlie’s hotel is a success.” He slowly shut his eyes, his body becoming ice cold and his heart stopped beating.

She cried softly into his fluff, her heart pounding wildly. Alastor laughed cruelly, his laughter surrounding Vaggie. She stood up, setting Angel’s body onto the ground.

“Shut the fuck up, you sick piece of shit!” She screamed.

His laughter immediately stopped. “You’re in no position to order me around. I can kill you in an instant.”

“You wouldn’t. You want to kill me later."

"Well yes, but I can still kill you as quickly or as slowly I want."

"Go to Heaven."

"Oh, I'd love to! Think of all the angels I could brutally murder!"

"I hate you."

"Well, I've had my fun, I believe it's time for you to wake up. I'll see around, Vaggie."

He snapped his fingers and Vaggie was back in her bed. Her eyes shot open. It was still dark outside, she wondered what the time was. She sighed. She wanted to kill him. She slowly slipped out of the bed and went out to the lobby where she found Angel with his small, pink pig, Fat Nuggets resting on his lap. He had a glass of beer in his hand, taking a sip of it. Husk stood behind the bar, chugging a bottle of cheap whiskey. Vaggie sat in the chair beside Angel.

"What are you doing up?" She asked the white and pink spider.

"Had a stupid nightmare about Alastor snacking on my sweet whittle Fat Nuggets. I am keeping a close eye on him in case the Strawberry Pimp tries to eat him."

"I had a nightmare about you dying while Alastor laughed at me."

"Aww, does somebody care about me?" Angel pinched her cheek before Vaggie slapped his hand away.

"No! It was just inconvenient!"

"Whatever you saaaay." Vaggie glanced at Husk.

"You got a bottle of rum?"

"Yep."

He turned to the drink station, taking a glass from the shelves underneath it and grabbing a bottle. He set it in front of her. He tossed his beer to the ground and got a bottle of whiskey. Vaggie popped the cap and sipped the rum. Angel gave her a questioning look.

"I thought ya didn't drink." "Not much, I only do if I am stressed out enough."

"I feel ya. Drinking usually makes me forget my problems." 

“Same,” Husk said before taking a swig of his whiskey. 

“What a healthy coping mechanism,” Vaggie murmured sarcastically. 

“Says the one drinking to feel less shitty after a nightmare.” 

“Touche.” 

“Why, good morning my little Hazbins!” Alastor’s voice came behind them. 

Vaggie and Angel jumped in surprise. Vaggie turned and frowned. Angel winked at him seductively. Vaggie rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

  
  


“You seem to wake up at the oddest times, my dear,” Alastor smirked at Vaggie. “Not that I mind, I don’t need sleep after all!” 

“That explains a lot,” Vaggie replied. 

“I didn’t think you enjoyed alcohol, darling.” 

“Is there a problem with that?” 

“Of course not! I enjoy a glass of red wine sometimes. Huskserker, a glass of wine, my friend.” 

“We aren’t friends,” Husk grumbled but complied. 

Alastor picked up Vaggie from her waist and set her on the empty chair so he could sit in between the two demons. Vaggie kicked his shin. He responded by gently caressing her cheek. 

“Beautiful little pet,” he purred sweetly. 

She would have punched him if she didn’t enjoy his touches. She would never admit it and hated herself for liking it. She wasn’t attracted to him, but she had always desired affection romantic or loving. Alastor chuckled knowingly. Breaking her down was going to be quite entertaining. 

“Eh, why are ya touching ‘er?! She’s gay! She isn’t into you!” 

“And what makes you think this is sexual? I am simply appreciating my pet.” 

“I’m not your pet,” Vaggie growled. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Gross.” Husk uttered. 

Alastor tucked a strand of hair behind Vaggie’s ear before stroking her head. Angel glared at him. Angel was relieved when Husk set Alastor’s glass of wine in front of him. 

“Thank you, my good man!” Alastor said, enthusiastically. 

  
  


He slowly slipped his hand away from Vaggie and took the glass from the counter. Vaggie couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed that the deer demon no longer paid her any mind. She quietly yawned. It was too early to start the day, but she didn’t want to go back to sleep either. Angel sipped his beer, he wasn’t exactly thrilled about going back to bed either. Alastor sipped his wine, paying no attention to Angel or Vaggie. The two sinners stood up and were about to go upstairs to their respective bedrooms when Alastor spoke up. 

  
  


“Oh! And one more thing! We are having a little ball tonight to celebrate the start od Hazbin's start into becoming a real hotel! You will be joining us, won't you? Charlie will be there. There will even be a stage for everyone to sing they wish!" His voice became low, almost seductive as he looked into Vaggie's cold, angry eyes. "There will also be some slow dances at one point. I do hope I get a dance with you, my pet." 

Vaggie shivered uncomfortably causing Alastor to chuckle. 

"You may not be a demon bell, but you are a delectable little misfit." He hummed. 

Angel scowled at him, putting a hand on Vaggie's shoulder. "I don't think so, pal. She's not interested in your bullshit." 

"Oh, but she is. You saw how she enjoyed being touched. It seems as if Charlie hasn't been giving her enough affection lately."

Angel took Vaggie's hand. "Come on, Vags. We don't need this."

They turned and walked up the stairs. Alastor's smile stretched unnaturally. "I will get my dance, Vaggie. Whether you like it or not."

The two went back into their rooms. Vaggie's heart beat fast. She had never been so afraid in her life. She hoped he wouldn't invade her dreams again. She sighed and crawled into bed again and fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later, luckily she didn't have another nightmare. Thank Lucifer. She sat up and looked to Charlie's side of the bed and discovered she wasn't there. She must have already got up. She yawned, stretching before slipping out of the bed. She left the room and headed downstairs where she was met with a delicious smell. She followed it to the kitchen where Nifty was flipping pancakes in a pan. Beside her was another pan with scrambled eggs cooking over a gas fire stove. Below the stove was a black oven. She wore bright pink footie pajamas with a red teddy bear pattern. The light grey floor tiles were so cleaned that Vaggie could see her reflection in them. There was an array of knives along the white wooden walls below the wooden light brown cabinets. Below the counter there were drawers. Beside it was a brown cupboard. To the left wall was a white refrigerator with a grey handle. In the middle of the room was a dark brown wooden dining table with matching chairs against each side of it. 

Nifty turned around and smiled when she saw Vaggie. Vaggie gave her a little smile in return. 

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" 

"Mostly," Vaggie replied. 

"Alastor suggested that I make breakfast for everyone! He can be such a sweetheart!" 

"Sure..." 

"Oh! Could you get some paper plates from the cupboard and a butter knife and a few forks please?" 

"Alright." Vaggie went over to the cupboard and pulled out six plates. She set them in front of each chair on the table. She went to the cabinets and grabbed a butter knife and six forks. She put the forks beside each of the plates and set the knife close to the middle of the table. 

"Thank you! Breakfast will be ready soon, can you go fetch everyone?" 

Vaggie nodded, going to the lobby where she found Angel sitting at the bar with a glass of Jack Daniels whiskey while Husk was drinking a bottle of it as she suspected. Alastor sat on the couch with Charlie sitting beside him. He licked his lips hungrily when he saw her. She hugged herself, not wanting to know what exactly he was hungry for. Charlie didn't seem to notice. 

"Oh hi, Vaggie!" Charlie greeted warmly. "What's up?" 

Alastor quickly stopped licking his lips, Vaggie could tell he didn't want Charlie to see a thing. 

"Niffty's almost done making breakfast." 

Charlie looked at her with a look of concern. "Are you okay, Vaggie?" 

"Oh! I'm fine, just had a nightmare." She said, shrugging it off. 

Charlie eyed her suspiciously before her smile returned. She stood up and put his hands on her hips. 

"Nifty is making us breakfast! Why don't we all go to the dining room!" She announced. 

"Excellent!" Alastor said loudly. 

The demons walked into the kitchen. Alastor took a seat beside Husk while Vaggie took a seat beside Angel and Charlie. Niffty walked over to them with two large paper plates, one had chocolate chip pancakes with melted butter over it and the other had scrambled eggs with salt and pepper. She set them in the middle of the table close to the butter knife. 

"Dig in!" She said, taking a seat next to Alastor. 

He affectionately ruffled her hair. "Thank you, my dear!" 

She giggled adorably. Vaggie slid the plate over to her and placed a pancake on her plate. She then took the other plates poured some eggs on her plates as well. She set the plates down in front of so Charlie and Angel could get some food too. Once they finished eating, Niffty threw away the plates and washed the dishes. Charlie cleared her throat before she spoke up. 

"Everyone, Alastor and I have decided to have a ball! There will be music, dancing, snacks, it's going to be so much fun!" She squealed happily. 

"Indeed! This will be very _entertaining_." Alastor excitedly. He stared into Vaggie's eyes, Vaggie glared at him coldly. 

"I will enjoy our little dance, my sweet." He whispered in her mind. 

She couldn't let that happen. She was sure why he wanted to dance with her so bad, but she knew it couldn't be a good reason. She rose from her seat. 

"Well, I think we should get on that. We don't want to have to get everything ready at midnight." Vaggie said. 

"Yes! Let's do it!" Charlie said. 

"I will make some cookies and cupcakes! Ooh! We also need some punch!" Niffty shouted. 

"Good idea!" She turned to Husk. "You can be the bartender!" 

"Duh. I am already a bartender." Husk said dryly. 

"Right..." Charlie said awkwardly. 

"And of course, I will set up the stage! I would love to sing!" He said, glancing at Charlie before smirking at Vaggie. "Would you like to help me, my dear?" 

"No," Vaggie crossed her arms. 

Alastor snickered. "Let me rephrase that. You **will** help me." 

That loud angry static appeared around him again. Vaggie gulped. Charlie felt just as uncomfortable as Vaggie. 

"Alastor-" Charlie said, trying to step in. 

He craned his neck and his smile grew. His eyes glowed dangerously. Charlie shrank back. His neck snapped back to Vaggie. 

"Fine, I will help you..." Vaggie said at last. 

"Good, very good." His voice was cheerful and loud once again, the static disappearing as quickly as it appeared and his eyes changed back to their bright red color. 

He grasped her hand and lead her to the basement. He flipped on the lights. The basement was dimly lit and boxes lined the walls. In the very middle of the room was a small brown stage with steps in front of it so people could stand on it. They strolled to the middle of the room. 

"Help me carry this, won't you dear?" 

Vaggie didn't want to deal with his anger again so the two of them lifted up the stage and placed it in the lobby beside the hotel's entrance. He brushed his thumb along her cheek. 

"You are oh so lovely and all mine," he droned.

He hummed a little tune that sounded very familiar but Vaggie couldn't figure out why. Despite her hatred for the deer demon, she relaxed into his touch. She wished she wasn't so easily swayed by him. Yesterday, she refused to fall for his charms, but now she was another one of his puppets. Easily manipulated, just like Charlie. She wanted to tell Charlie everything so badly, but she didn't want her to get hurt. She would find a way to stop all this, but for now, she would play the game. 


	3. Alastor's Dance

Once everything was set up, Alastor's shadows appeared on the stage. One of them sat at a piano and played slowly while the other shadow played the violin slowly as well. Angel was sitting at the bar with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and with Fat Nuggets resting on his lap. Niffty was dancing alone joyfully snapping her finger along to the music, Vaggie was chatting with Charlie, hoping that Alastor wouldn't bother them, but she doubted it. She desperately wanted to dance with Charlie. 

"Wanna dance, Charlie?" She asked. 

Charlie grinned ear to ear. "Of course!" 

Charlie wrapped her hands around Vaggie's waist and Vaggie put her hands on her shoulder. They swayed in sync. Vaggie rested her head against Charlie's chest. She shut her eyes, wishing they could stay like this forever. 

"Hello, darlings!" 

Vaggie's shot open. She froze in horror. 

"Oh, um hi Alastor," Charlie said awkwardly. 

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could have a dance with Vaggie!" 

Vaggie's heartbeat screamed in her ears. She wanted to run into the bathroom and lock herself in there until the party was over, but she knew Alastor would find her and dance with her anyway. 

"I guess so..." 

"Excellent!" He grinned maliciously at Vaggie. "May I have this dance, my dear?"   
  


He bowed and held out his hand. She hesitantly stepped away from Charlie and took the monster's hand. He led her off to the side of the room. He held her hands and Vaggie slowly placed her hands on his shoulders. They swayed similarly that Vaggie danced with Charlie. 

"Such a good little pet you are. You didn't even put up a fight," he whispered. "Almost makes me think that you wanted to dance with me, but we both know that's not the case. Hehehe." 

Vaggie looked away only for him to lift her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

"Oh how much I want to stroke your soft hair, but I don't want Charlie to know about our relationship." He said softly into her ear. "Perhaps if I get you alone, then I can show you how much you mean to me. But don't be afraid my darling, I would never hurt you." 

"I don't understand," Vaggie muttered. "Why me out of everyone in the hotel?"

"Ohoho! Well, that's quite simple! Your spirit and protective nature made me _have_ to make you mine!" 

"I'm not yours." 

"Maybe not yet, but you will be I assure you." 

He spun her around and pulled her close to him, holding her waist. He smiled sweetly which only added to her discomfort. She looked at Angel who was too busy flirting with Husk to notice her. She wanted to slap him. She looked back at Alastor. If there was one thing Alastor had made clear was that he wanted to control everyone around him and he'd do whatever it took to get it. And he was controlling her and she didn't know how to stop it. 

"I'm slightly disappointed this wasn't a formal event. I bet you would look gorgeous in a dress, maybe your hair tied up in a braid. Hehe. You're such a beautiful pet. And you know how much I love beautiful things. It would be even better if you smiled for me and only me. So, why don't you smile?" 

She hissed. "No." 

"No? Oh yes, there's that spirit, that determination, that defiance. Hahaha! For a moment, I was worried it was lost. I'm relieved that you're still a fighter, my precious pet. Never ever, stop fighting me. It's so much more entertaining when you refuse me." 

He put his mouth over her ear his lips barely brushing against it. "It'll be so much more fun to break you." 

She glared at him as he moved his mouth away from her ear. She removed his hands from her waist and rushed over to Angel. 

She tapped his shoulder. "Hey, asshole you got cash?" 

He turned around in his seat. "Yeah. Why?"

"I need a break from this party. Let's go shopping." 

"Was Al fucking with your head again?" 

"Yep." 

He stood up and set Fat Nuggets on the ground. He flipped over his back, still fast asleep. 

"'Ey, Charlie! Vags and I are going out! We'll see ya later!" Angel called out. 

"Okay, bye guys!" Charlie said. 

They waved goodbye as they exited the hotel. They stepped outside into the cold rain. Vaggie would have gone back inside to get a coat, but she didn't want to deal with Alastor right now. Angel Dust and Vaggie wandered the streets of the town until they came across a small grocery store with bright red letters on the roof that read 'Selling Stuff'. It was a dumb name for a store, but Vaggie didn't care enough to complain. Angel and Vaggie opened the glass doors and they stepped inside. 

A scruffy-looking fox demon man sat at the register. His fur was a dark grey with white tints. His feet were propped up on the counter just beside the register. He had small white boots with a plain black T-shirt with the scarlet red words 'I never promised you a rose garden' printed on it. Vaggie and Angel took a red cart along the wall off to the side. They strolled in one of the few aisles in the store. Angel came across some condom packets, he smirked tossing a few into the cart. Vaggie mentally groaned. She looked around the find anything to would interest her. 

Her eyes grew wide when she saw a switchblade 'lovingly' placed on a shelf beside a stuffed teddy bear. She grabbed it and tossed it into the cart. Angel grinned. 

"Better make sure that Strawberry Pimp doesn't see ya playin' with that," he said. 

"No shit," Vaggie replied. 

Angel took a few cans of corn for Fat Nuggets, he threw them into the cart as well. Vaggie admired how Angel cared for his pet especially since he didn't seem to care about many things. They strolled over to the front counter with the cart. Angel grabbed the supplies and laid them out on the counter. The cashier stared blankly before scanning the objects and putting them in a plastic bag. He handed it to Angel who pulled out a 20 dollar bill. The guy took it nonchalantly. He set the bag into the cart. 

"You two done?" an irritated male voice muttered from behind Vaggie. "There are other people besides you here!"

"Omega," a soft feminine voice hissed slowly. 

The two turned around to see two people locking arms. They assumed that they were a couple. A _human_ couple. One was a male and the other was a female. The man was 5'8 tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black mask that shielded his face and black gauntlets on his hands as well as blue sneakers and black socks. He also wore a sleeveless black shirt with blue shorts. He had pale white skin with a decent amount of muscle on his arms. 

The woman shared some similarities with her mate. She was a 5'6 woman with midnight black hair. She had bright blue eyes with a lithe build wearing matching clothes with the male, except she wore black gloves rather than a mask. 

"Yeah, ya don't gotta be a dick," Vaggie growled. 

Angel chuckled, pushing the cart and walking with Vaggie. They were about to leave when Vaggie spoke again. 

"I need to use the bathroom. I will be right back." 

"Alrighty! Don't take too long, totes!" Angel said. 

Vaggie went to the back of the store and found one gender-neutral bathroom. She entered it and locked the door behind her. She sighed, going over to the sink and turned the faucet for warm water. She splashed the water in her face. She was grateful to get away from Alastor, but she really didn't want to go back to the hotel. She knew she had no choice though. She wasn't sure where she could really go. She shut off the faucet and hugged herself.

The tears fell before she realized her eyes were even watering. She fell to her knees. She didn't want to cry especially not in a public place, but no matter how many times she wiped the tears from her eyes more kept spilling out.

"Hello again, Vaggie dear," Alastor hissed in her ear.

"No... Get-"

"Hush now, my pet. We wouldn't want Angel to come in here, would we?"

Vaggie whimpered. "What do you want? Wasn't tormenting me at the party enough?"

"Why, of course not." His claws combed through her hair.

"All I need to is holler and Angel will be in here in seconds."

"And what will he do? Shoot me, maybe flirt with me? Hahahaha! _Please_! He couldn't do anything to stop me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Go ahead then."

"ANGEL, RADIO DICK IS HERE!"

Angel shoved through the door, shotgun in hand. "Get the fuck away from her."

Alastor grinned. "Greetings my feminine fellow! I was hoping you'd show up! It's nice to know you're not completely useless!"

He readied his gun and shot. The bullet was about the strike his head when it faded out of existence.

"The hell?" Angel shot a few more times only for the same result. 

With a snap of his fingers, Angel gripped his chest, dropping the gun to the floor. The room grew unbearable warm. Vaggie pushed away Alastor and rushed over to Angel. She crouched down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"What did he do?" She asked. 

"I...I don't know. Ugh! My chest feels like it's on fire though! Ughhh!" He groaned in pain. 

Before either of them could grasp the situation unfolding, Angel burst into flames. Vaggie jumped away. Angel screamed as the fire consumed him in seconds, leaving only a pile of ashes in his place. 

Alastor smirked. "Well, that was fun, but I believe it's time for you to wake up!" 

He snapped his fingers and Vaggie jolted awake. She was lying on the restroom floor. 

Angel and the couple from before stood over her. Angel wore a concerned look on his face as did the others. 

"Holy shit! Vags, you scared the shit out of me! What happened?!" 

"He has here! He...The bastard burnt you to a crisp!" She replied, standing up and brushing herself off. "But considering you're alive, it must have been another one of his tricks." 

"And we have to go back, fuck." 

"Mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Omega cut in. 

"None of your business!" Vaggie spat. 

"Fine. But we're coming with you." 

"Agreed," his partner said. 

"Cool! We got two new hotel residents then! Come on, ya freaks!" Angel laughed. 

"Fuck you." 

"OOH! How much cash you have?" Angel cooed. 

"Ey! He's my boyfriend!" The lady shouted. 

"UGH! FINE! You probably don't have much cash anyway." He looked at Vaggie. "Let's go, toots." 

She rolled her eyes and the group went back to the hotel. Vaggie yawned as they entered the front door. She was glad this stupid day was over. 

"I got a room key, let's head upstairs," Vaggie said to the couple. 

Omega simply nodded in response. The woman smiled. 

"Thank you! My name is Theta, by the way! And this is Omega! We aren't entirely sure why we're here considering we're not dead, but we hope to figure out that out soon." 

"Yeah, humans aren't supposed to be down here. Anyway, I'll take you to your room." 

She and the couple headed over to the stairs when Vaggie realized Angel wasn't with them. She turned and found him leaning against the bar. 

"You coming?" 

"Nah, I'm getting a drink of water and heading to bed." 

"Alright. Goodnight, Angel." 

"Goodnight, Vags." 

The others went upstairs and Angel went into the kitchen. As soon as he opened the kitchen door, he found Alastor sitting at the end of the table with a glass of liquor in his hand. 

Without a second thought, Angel said. "I want to make a deal." 


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel makes a deal with the Dev-I mean Alastor. This can't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we got a new chapter! Sorry, this chapter is so short. I kept putting it off. Even though the chapter is short, I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise I will try to update more of this sooner. Happy 4th of July!

Alastor’s eyes lit up with glee. He swirled the liquor in his glass, staring at Angel through it. Alastor assured the spider demon to take a seat beside him. Angel did just that, angry eyes focused on him. 

“And what might this deal be?” The Radio Demon hummed. 

“You’ve been a real dick to Vags and I need it to stop. So, I will give you whatever you want if you leave her alone from now on.”

“Oh really now? And why would you want to do a silly thing like that?”

  
“_Why_? Just because you’re not beating the shit outta her doesn’t mean yer not hurting her!”

"I would never hurt my sweet pet! Whatever makes you think that?" 

"Don't bullshit me! You know exact-" 

"Are you going to keep yelling at me or make a deal? I don't have all night, I have more entertaining things to do rather than letting you insult me." 

Angel wanted to give him what for. He deserved after the shit he put Vaggie through. But he knew that he was no match for the Radio Demon, so this may have been the only way to help Vaggie. 

"Fine. You know my terms, what are yours?" 

Alastor smiled maliciously, sipping his glass of white wine. Angel couldn't help but wonder if he could get drunk. He chuckled at the thought of Alastor tripping over himself and slurring his words. He pictured Al as a goofy drunk, laughing at everything anyone said. 

Alastor cleared his throat, getting Angel’s attention. Angel's glare returned. Alastor had set his glass on the table and was now resting his chin on his knuckles. The Radio Demon tittered, excitement filled his chest. 

"You're putting me in quite the position here, Angel Cakes."

Angel scowled at the nickname. Alastor could not have known that Valentino called him that, right? He left Val for a reason even if he still worked for him.

"Perhaps you can be useful. In exchange for...Abandoning my pet, you will do whatever I please without any objections."

"_What_?"

"You heard me. If Vaggie can't be mine, you will be her substitute."

Angel tensed up at his words. If this were one of his gigs, he would have been more than willing to accept the offer, but Alastor's version of a 'pet' didn't seem like the kinky kind. 

He stood up. "You know what? Fuck you! I'll just have to find another way to keep you away from her!" 

Angel froze, he struggled to move his body, an invisible weight held him in place. 

"I must say, it's rather rude to try to back out of this when _you_ suggested it," Alastor spat bitterly in the spider's ear. 

"I ain't doin' this shit again!" 

"It's either you replace Vagatha or she remains mine. Those are your options. Choose." 

"FINE! I'll be your pet or whatever the fuck!" 

"Good boy!" 

Angel's eyes widened when he felt crotch warm up. He cursed under his breath. This wasn't the time for him to be horny! He hoped Alastor didn't notice. 

"If you're enjoying this, I will break you. And not in the 'fun' way," Alastor growled. 

He noticed. _Fuck_, Angel mentally cursed. He frantically shook his head. Alastor rolled his eyes, knowing that Angel was bullshitting him.

"So, my feminine fellow," Alastor said, suddenly perking up, "do we have a deal?" 

He held out his hand for Angel, a familiar green flame glowing in his hand. Angel sighed. This wouldn't end well. He hesitantly shook it. Angel was surprised that it was less dramatic than before. Maybe Al didn't want to wake anyone up. The bastard. 

"You better be to bed now, my dear. You have quite a fun day ahead of you. Or rather I do." Alastor chuckled. Alastor stepped back so Angel could leave. 

"Whatever. Night, ya strawberry pimp." The spider demon got up and gave Alastor the bird as he left to go to sleep. 


End file.
